neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
NeoPens
NeoPens are digital pens that were available only in Toys R Us' in Australia and New Zealand. They were produced by Tiger Electronics and Hasbro and released March 29, 2004. Variaties and Appearance *Red Scorchio *Blue Kacheek *Yellow Aisha The Neopets are character toppers to the pens and are removable. Function It served as a game as well as a functional pen. Ink cartridges could be changed. Above the nib the pen would twist to select options or control direction. Right above it is a cancel button. The top of the characters pressed down as a confirmation button. When creating your Neopet you could set their name along with their gender, a hobby, and greeting. The pen track the time and date. Features *'Neopet Face - '''This shows your pet's profile (including name, age, gender, likes, greeting, strength, defense, movement, height, and weight). *'Book - Allows you to check your Neopet's health, happiness, and intelligence stats. *'Trophies - '''Shows which trophies you have and your highest scores on games. A trophy is earned by completing the highest level of a game. *'Food - 'Neopets like to eat food purchased from the food store 3 times a day, from 7-9 AM, 11 AM-1 PM, and 5-7 PM. Feeding on time will result in 50 HP if fed healthy food or 50 Happiness if fed sweets. Feeding your neopet outside of these times will result in only gaining half the points. Feeding extra teats will add 10 Hapiness, but cause them to lose 30 HP due to gaining weight. Not feeding neopets results in losing 40 HP and 40 Happiness, as well as weight loss. *'Burlap Sack -''' This is the game's inventory. It holds a maximum of ten items. *'Shopping -' Use neopoints to buy items from the Food shop, Toy shop, or Petpet shop *'Hospital '- Use neopoints to buy medicine to treat a sick pet. If left untreated, neopoints will be lost every day your pet remains sick. *'Games -' The NeoPen features 6 games. *'''Bank *'Sleep - '''Neopets sleep from around 9 PM to 7 AM. Going to sleep late will resault in a loss of Happiness points and waking up early will result in a loss of Happiness and Intelligence points. *'Calculator''' *'Notes '- Can store up to 5 notes at a time *'Clock' *'Settings '- Under the settings category you can: set an alarm, select from five screen contrast levels, turn sound on or off, or edit your neopet's name. *'Calendar'- Shows if it's a special day in the Neopian Calendar and gives the details of that day. *'Phone List '- Can set a call reminder Games The Neopen's games are simplified remakes of the originals on Neopet's website. *'200m Peanut Dash - '''An Elephante's Puppyblew loves to fetch peanuts its owner shoots from its trunk. First, control the Elephante's shot. A powerbar moves up and down which is used to select the power of the shot. Then as the Puppyblew, use combinations of twisting and clicking to jump over obsticles. *'Korbat's Lab - Dr. Sloth is storing ingredients for transmogrification potions in an evil labratory full of Korbats and Spyders. You must break the boxes by using a bouncing ball and a (flat) bat. Collect falling potions and watch out for Korbats and Spyders. *Igloo Garage Sale - Help Mika the Chia catch the items Caress tosses down to her to use for their garage sale. Be careful not to drop anything and watch out for falling pianos and bombs. *Pterattack - Fly arround as a Pteri and shoot evil Pterydactyls and Grarrls. *Swarm - '''Guard NPZ 6b. Destroy all invaders with your Wocky Tank. External Links NeoPen Manuals New Features March 23, 2004 Category:Game Category:Merchandise